


Both a little scared, neither one prepared

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ball, Dancing, Dimitri’s hands are way too big, F/M, Fluff, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: «With your and mine hands, we shall build a great future for Fódlan!»Dimitri nodded and gently kissed his spouse's right hand. Byleth could not restrain herself, so she embraced him lovingly. Both were trapped for a while, until the archbishop raised her head searching at first for his sight, then for his mouth. They kissed with passion and affection, repeating the same sweet movement on each other’s lips.«But for now, we should think about tonight… Restart!»Dimileth week day 7th: Free Prompt (Dance & Hands)





	Both a little scared, neither one prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I have arrived really late for Dimileth week due to my laziness and studies, but I really wanted to bring in English at least a story.  
Since the last day has Free Prompt, I decided to combine two of my favourite ones when I think of this pairing. The first one is Ball/Dance, which was protagonist for the fifth day, and the second one is Hands.  
The title is a part of the song Beauty and the Beast, which is part of my Dimileth playlist. It is a reference both to the ball and their new life.  
I remind you that English is not my first language. I tried my best to not make any mistakes.  
Hope you appreciate!

In their bedroom, the king and his spouse were taking exercise for dancing, in order to getting prepared for that evening’s ball. Their unnatural movements were lost in a grotesque confusion. They wanted to see each other, but their sights were steady at the floor, trying to avoid any inelegant accident.

A small king’s inattention was enough to bring his foot on Byleth’s ankle. If it wasn’t for his strong arms holding her, she would have fallen.

«Dimitri, be careful!» yelled the archbishop. «If your feet were the ones of a little princess, it would be so easier…»

«Forgive me, my beloved» murmured Dimitri mortified. «It is the first time I try to dance after a long time.»

«It’s not so different from battle» said the consort, leaving his embrace with a heavy breath.

«We don’t have much space here, why don’t we go to the garden?» 

«Out of discussion! I do not want anyone to see us…»

«I would like to recall that tonight all eyes will be on us… You are the Savior King, I am your consort and Annette told me that our people are still talking about our marriage.»

The king looked nervous.

«We are going to have fun, trust me!», she exclaimed while caressing his face. Dimitri let his lips draw a smile as his hand reached for her beloved’s one. He observed it from different points. Byleth’s expression quickly turned interrogatory.

«I am sorry, my beloved»

The king’s cheeks blended in a delightful rosy shade, while he was holding her hand in a gentle touch. It was surely unexpected of a warrior.

«I adore your hands, they look so tiny compared to mines, but they saved me and guided me so many times…»

Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

«You know that I adore yours too? They are so big and sturdy, I feel safe everytime you touch me…» 

A soft tremble was invading all of Byleth’s body, but she managed to prevail.

«With your and mine hands, we shall build a great future for Fódlan!»

Dimitri nodded and gently kissed his spouse's right hand. Byleth could not restrain herself, so she embraced him lovingly. Both were trapped for a while, until the archbishop raised her head searching at first for his sight, then for his mouth. They kissed with passion and affection, repeating the same sweet movement on each other’s lips. 

«But for now, we should think about tonight… Restart!»

The palace’s maids were dressing their Lady in a white gown with floral needleworks of the same mint green colour as her hair and eyes. It was the most beautiful one she had ever worn. They also gave her silver jewels decorated with tiny emeralds. She was not a make-up lover, but let one of the maids colour her cheeks and lips in a princely pink shade with a small brush.

At first, she felt a little disoriented. Who would have ever said that a mercenary could dress a queen’s shoes?

The maids looked so happy to see their work done.

«You all have my gratitude», said Byleth, remembering however that they didn’t finish to give her their help. They all accompanied her walking in the hallway and descending the stairs before the main hall.

Dimitri and all the guests were waiting for her impatiently. When she appeared, everyone was amazed. All of them bowed to her, including His Majesty who repeated that afternoon’s hand-kissing. When he stood up, the ball began. 

Dimitri, whose thick hair were accurately styled, laid one of his hands on his beloved’s waist while the other one encountered Byleth’s one at the height of his eyes. The couple smiled when their sights met each other, as they proceeded together in their waltz. He learned to move slowly and mark his steps in a more definite way, while he continued to stare at his beloved in all her gracious beauty. 

The loss of his right eye was not certainly helpful and that was why their heads took an evident distant from each other, making Dimitri seeing her face entirely. Byleth knew how to coordinate to him, maintaining her movements constant.

All guests were dancing, but there were many eyes distracted by looking at the king and the archbishop. Most of them remained wandered by the grace of the warrior, who let Byleth make a pirouette by lending his arm. Then, he took her to his protective embrace.

«May I tell you something?» whispered Byleth in one of his ears. He nodded with a noise from his mouth.

«When I saw that girl dancing with you at the Academy… I wanted to give her _something to believe in_.»

They danced again, while laughing themselves out.


End file.
